Harmonias
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: O mundo virou harmonias silenciosas. Eu esqueci a música, mas ainda lembrava-me da confiança. Severus


Harmonias

**Harmonias**

Tema: "Confie em mim"

Itens:

24. Choro convulsivo  
5. Chuva

34. Cena NC17

35. Segredo

25. Desespero

Shipper: Severus/Narcissa

**Eu resolvi escrever essa fanfic, pois eu adoro o capítulo 2 do HP6 e acho que Severus/Narcissa merecem mais do que "simples conversas", vocês entenderam... **

"**Confie em mim"**

O som da chuva mesclava-se com a melodia triste que ele tocava no piano, cada gota que caía sobre o telhado soava para mim como uma nota musical enviada pela morte, eu estava desesperada e fazia longos minutos que ele tocava a mesma música

Eu olhava para as mãos alvas de Severus, o toque com a ponta dos seus dedos nas teclas brancas do piano, o som da morte intricada naquela melodia. Eu tinha que confiar em Snape, belo bem do meu filho. Pela vida _dele_.

A água escorria pela janela fechada, limpando a sujeira acumulada pelo tempo Minha audição não conseguia distinguir a chuva da melodia do piano com o barulho das gotas da chuva, era a melodia do desespero.

- Você entende o meu desespero Severus? Não deixe meu filho morrer. – Minha voz falhava, eu não teria procurado-o se não estivesse tão desesperada, eu tinha medo de perder meu filho, eu faria tudo para poupá-lo da morte, mesmo que por alguns instantes tivesse que engolir o meu orgulho. – _Por favor._

- Confie em mim. – Ele disse sem parar de tocar o piano. – Draco estará a salvo, para ficar junto do colinho da mamãe.

Eu não conseguia confiar nele, mesmo ele falando que Draco ficaria a salvo eu ainda estava desesperada com a possibilidade do meu filho morrer, ela não poderia existir.

- Pare de tocar esse maldito piano e me escute Severus! – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pela minha face convulsivamente, eu não podia controlá-las, minhas esperanças estavam indo embora junto com a melodia que ele tocava. – Se Lucius estivesse em dia com suas obrigações com o Lord das Trevas meu filho não precisaria matar ninguém! Draco não será um assassino, eu não quero!

- Draco não ira matar ninguém, eu farei isso no lugar dele. Já disse para _reaprender_ a confiar em mim.

Eu ainda chorava. Mesmo minha mente sabendo que Snape protegeria meu filho, meu coração de mãe estava em desespero sabendo dos riscos que meu filho iria correr. Eu daria tudo para que ele não desempenhasse a tarefa que lhe foi designada. _Daria até a minha própria vida._

- Pare de chorar Narcissa, seu filho estará salvo no fim de tudo isso e você poderá mimá-lo mais ainda. – Ouvi novamente a melodia do piano, se eu estivesse no meu estado normal nunca iria procurar Snape, minha família não confiava nele, Lucius não confiava nele, mas meu filho vinha antes de qualquer desavença. _Sempre_.

A chuva ainda caía forte, os relâmpagos clareavam o céu por alguns segundos, os trovões eram ouvidos no mesmo tempo em que a melodia do piano tornava-se mais intensa. A confiança tornou-se a chuva, as mãos dele o maestro de todos os sons.

Eu parei de chorar, fui acalmando o meu desespero aos poucos. Ele iria proteger Draco, ele _teria_ que proteger meu filho.

As mãos pesadas de Severus não foram feitas para tocar piano, mas ele tocava e impregnava os quatro cantos da sala com a melodia funesta que se desdobrava pelo ar, ele só sabia tocar a tristeza, ele tocava o que ele era.

- Lucius também me disse para confiar nele, e agora ele está preso e o nosso filho corre perigo.

- Mas eu não sou o Lucius, pois quando eu digo algo eu cumpro com a minha palavra. – A voz de Severus sempre foi seca e triste, ele transmitia rigidez e a verdade, infelizmente ele estava certo eu tinha me casado com Lucius pela proteção e agora eu e Draco estávamos sozinhos, eu não temia o meu futuro e sim o do meu filho, pois o Lord das Trevas estava usando Draco, pois Lucius tinha falhado. Meu filho não iria carregar a culpa do pai, eu não deixaria.

As mãos de Severus ainda tocavam a mesma melodia no piano, por menos confiável que ele fosse eu estava depositando todas as minhas esperanças nele, ele teria que trazer de volta a calma para a minha família. Ele tornar-me-ia novamente uma Malfoy, Severus iria entregar novamente para mim o orgulho de carregar tal nome, ele entregaria o meu filho, de algum modo com Draco eu sabia que Lucius conseguiria voltar para casa, Lucius voltaria vivo, e seriamos novamente os Malfoy de sempre, voltaríamos a ser uma família.

- Você não foi feito para tocar piano, suas mãos são muito pesadas. Elas foram feitas para a guerra.

Ele olhou para o meu rosto, os olhos negros dele esparramavam-se sobre o meu semblante, as mãos dele continuaram a procurar cada vez mais as teclas do piano, a música aos poucos ganhava um ritmo mais forte, mas não deixava de ser triste, como ele.

- Seus olhos não foram feitos para Lucius, eles são dóceis demais, de um ínfimo azul que não mereciam olhar todos os dias o rosto dele. Você não foi feita para o Lucius.

- Mas eu sou dele, eu o amo, eu ainda confio nele. Ele foi o homem que eu escolhi para ficar comigo até a morte, até o fim dos tempos.

- Você nunca fez as melhores escolhas. – Falou ele, ainda tocando a música.

Desdobrava-se no ar, unia-se com os sons da chuva, a voz dele soava harmonicamente com todas as melodias ao meu redor. Era a sinfonia da confiança, que ele compunha para mim, mesmo que eu não quisesse a música dele, ele tocaria, sempre para os meus ouvidos.

- Eu fiz o que é certo, eu amo Lucius. Sempre o amei. – Disse com meu habitual tom de voz forte.

- Mas você não confia mais nele, Lucius está preso e você está sozinha, mais uma vez você precisa de mim. Eu sou sua única saída.

Sentei no lado do banco dele, pude observar de perto às mãos pesadas dele tocando o mais suave possível as teclas do piano. A suavidade de Snape era intensa, ninguém mais iria me ajudar, eu sabia que o futuro do meu filho dependia dele, de mais ninguém.

Meus dedos tocaram o piano, minhas mãos acompanhavam o ritmo intenso e triste da música que ele tocava, eu encontrava as notas que combinavam com as dele, as nossas melodias encontravam-se, juntas formavam uma música ritmada e lenta. Triste e pusilânime.

- Pare de tocar, Narcissa. – Ouvi a voz dele, senti os olhos dele olhando-me.

- Não Severus, deixe que eu toque a _nossa_ música, pelo menos hoje.

Mudei a melodia, ele acompanhou-me. Snape conhecia todas as notas que eu tocava, aquela música tinha sido composta por mim e por ele, estava guardada na memória, nunca esquecida, somente trancada em uma caixa de recordações velhas. Recordações que eu queria esquecer, mas não conseguia.

No passado eu pensava que o meu futuro seria ao lado dele, eu era tola. Severus nunca tinha me amado verdadeiramente, ele pedia para eu confiar nele, mas como? Como se ele nunca disse que me amava, nunca se entregava a mim como eu me entregava a ele. Ele nunca confiou no meu amor, eu confiei no dele, esse foi o meu erro. Severus largou-me para conseguir o poder que queria, enquanto ele queria o poder eu queria amor. Amor esse que eu encontrei nos olhos, nos toques, no silêncio de Lucius. Lucius nunca compôs uma música para mim, Severus sim, mas a música sempre foi falsa, por isso eu comecei a duvidar dela. Eu confiei no silêncio de Lucius, aprendi a amá-lo. Desde então eu nunca mais confiei em Severus, mas agora eu tinha que reaprender a confiar na música. Deixar ela me levar. A vida do meu filho estava nas mãos da música. O herdeiro do silêncio dependia do homem que me apresentou a música, mesmo que ela nunca fosse verdadeira.

- Minhas escolhas nunca foram às melhores, admito isso. – Olhei no fundo dos olhos negros dele. – Começando por ter confiado em você.

As mãos dele pararam de tocar, só eu continuava com a melodia. Agora a chuva me acompanhava. Eu tocava a melodia falsa com sinceridade, eu sempre tocava essa música em segredo, e em segredo o rosto de Severus aparecia em minha mente.

- Ame-me mais uma vez, confie em mim como você sempre fez. Seja tola novamente, mas seja minha. – Ele tocou-me, senti meus poros arrepiando-se com a mão fria dele. O frio dele encontrou o meu corpo quente. Eu também parei de tocar.

- Não terá próxima vez, cumpra com a sua palavra. Proteja o meu filho. Faça só isso.

Ele tocou a minha face, contornou meus lábios com seus dedos brancos. Seduzia-me com seus negros olhos falsos.

- Eu te quero... – A boca dele tocou a minha, não pude evitar os beijos dele, o gosto da boca dele sempre fora amargo, gosto que eu repudiava nos outros, só ele poderia ser amargo.

Os braços dele envolveram-me em um abraço luxuoso, minhas mãos afobadas começaram a despi-lo da maneira mais rápida possível. Eu desejava em segredo novamente o corpo dele. Eu queria tê-lo dentro de mim, queria sentir-me mais uma vez enganada pelas mãos dele. Eu queria que a música acabasse com tantos anos de silêncio.

- Eu sempre te amei em segredo... – Eu não conseguia falar direito em meio aos beijos violentos dele. Minhas mãos tocaram o tórax gelado dele, senti a carne dele querendo a minha. Eu não pensava, somente queria sentir.

- Eu te quero mais uma vez, você sabe que eu não sou homem de amar. Eu desejo.

Ele falava que não me amava, não era novidade nenhuma para mim. Ele nunca me amou, eu sim o amava, mas no meu futuro ele não teria lugar.

Ele tirou minha roupa de uma vez só, os botões caíram no chão como as gotas de chuva: fortes e estridentes. Severus revelou meus seios brancos, nos quais as mãos dele tocavam sem pudor, a boca dele encontrava no meu pescoço a morada ideal e mais desejada. Eu estava desesperada para sentir ele mais uma vez em mim. Ele sentia o mesmo

Meu corpo subiu sobre o dele, as calças dele foram tiradas pelas nossas mãos em conjunto, Severus encostou-se no piano, fazendo com que notas pesadas e não programadas caíssem no chão como as nossas roupas.

O baixo-ventre dele pulsava como o meu coração. Minhas mãos espalmadas perdiam-se nas retas do corpo dele, enquanto as dele perdiam-se nas minhas curvas.

Os gemidos eram abafados pelo som do piano. Nossas vozes confundiam-se com a chuva, as mãos procuravam aprofundar-se no corpo do outro. Eu perdia-me no corpo dele, eu não encontrava o caminho ideal, por isso traçava um caminho para mim. Eu fazia o meu caminho e tornava-o melhor.

- Isso será segredo. – Disse em meio aos gemidos, ele chegou perto dos meus ouvidos e disse.

- Será somente nosso, esqueça que você é de Lucius, seja minha, mesmo que seja em segredo.

Senti-o dentro de mim, meus cabelos platinados grudados pelo meu corpo cheio de curvos, as coxas duras dele roçavam na minha de uma maneira ímpar. A língua dele encontrava desesperadamente a minha, como se a chuva que caia do lado de fora invadisse a casa e nos afogasse em sua imensidão.

Os olhos negros olhavam para o meu corpo nu, nossas peles dividiam o suor, os beijos intensos, os toques soberbos. O desejo era _desesperador_.

Ele esparramou-se dentro de mim de modo único. Eu ainda o amava, não tanto quanto Lucius, mas ainda o amava. Amar era o meu erro. E o meu acerto.

**#**

- Cuide do meu filho. – Disse tocando a mão dele. – Cuide de Draco Severus. Ele depende de você.

Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, às roupas estavam sobre o corpo dele de qualquer maneira. A mão dele percorria o meu cabelo, eu o olhava tentando esquecer-me do passado, mesmo ainda o amando ele não era o meu futuro, ele era somente o meu segredo. O meu futuro estava ao lado de Lucius e Draco. Eu amava-o, mas eu não escolhi a música, preferia o silêncio.

- Seu filho e de Lucius estarão a salvo. Confie em mim.

- Espero que cumpra com o que me prometeu.

Acabei de vestir minha roupa, endireite-me para que ninguém soubesse do meu encontro com Severus, eu estava ali contra a vontade de muitos, mas era pelo meu filho. Era por mim.

Severus voltou a tocar a música. O som da chuva ainda mesclava-se com a melodia triste que ele tocava no piano, cada gota que caía sobre o telhado soava para mim como uma nota musical enviada pelo silêncio. Enviada pelo meu futuro.

Sem olhar para trás abri a porta, a chuva molhou-me, pensei no meu amanhã. Lucius e Draco estavam nele, Severus não. Não existia música em meio ao silêncio. Nunca iria existir.

- Toque a música Severus, pois eu não a quero mais, mas eu sei que ela sempre existirá.

Fechei a porta. A música silenciou-se, ficou presa dentro da casa, mas ainda estava viva, viveria para sempre com ele. O mundo virou harmonias silenciosas. Eu esqueci a música, mas ainda lembrava-me da confiança.

**.FIM.**

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da fic XD**

N/Beta:  
Lucaaaaas, o que dizer?

Nossa, eu nunca tinha lido uma fic desse shipper, e eu gostei muito.

Ficou simplesmente linda. Definitivamente você soube explorar bem, o meu pontp fraco por piano XD, ainda mais por ser logo o Severus tocando. Nossa... Me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés. cara de perva.

Você descreveu Narcisa e os sentimentos dela exatamente do modo que eu sempre achei que fossem, você mais uma vez me surpreendeu demais garoto.

E como você pôde ver a fic não teve muitos erros, acho que isso deve-se pelo tamanho.

Mas sério mesmo, eu amei, Linda a fic, Acho que uma de suas melhores fics. Amay mesmo.

Parabéns

Sah


End file.
